


we'll get better

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brotherhood, STREAM SOUL!!!, ah yes angst, brothers dogyul, i wrote this in like 40 mins LOL, just two brothers talking about life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: dohyon learns that hangyul's a dreamer.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	we'll get better

**Author's Note:**

> just inspired by how CUTE DOGYUL ARe UGH

“hyung, do you have any dreams?”

the question seems a bit odd, coming from a fifteen year old who’d rather stare at the glass of amber liquid in front of him than drink.

“of course i do,” hangyul laughs, as if dohyon’s just asked the most absurd question in the universe.

“i dream about making it big as a choreographer, dancing until my knees give out and until i’m so fucking sweaty that the walls of the studio fog up,” he leans back in his chair, pensive as he cradles his can of beer in his lap. 

“i wanna teach cute little kids like you how to dance, see the light in their eyes as they fall in love with how liberating and free dance is.” hangyul pauses, brows scrunching in contemplation, “well, that’s the _big_ dream, if you know what i mean.” 

he waves off his sliver of disappointment like a professional, leaving no trace of him ever being discontent with his life, but dohyon’s smarter than that. he sees the way his older brother’s eyes fill with a shining and shimmering hope that quickly fades; leaving his eyes dull and gaze glued to his lap where he clutches his alcohol.

“the _big_ dream?”

“you _know_ ,” hangyul says, hand running through his hair in agitation, “things just don’t work out. there’s the big dreams and the little dreams. the big ones are like the stars. all nice and beautiful, always calling your name as you lay awake in bed.” his gestures are big, exaggerated with the alcohol that flows through his brain and flushes his cheeks.

“and the little ones?”

hangyul rolls his eyes, “i was getting there, dohyonnie,” which promptly has the younger snapping his mouth shut in embarrassment and interest. “the little ones are _real_. like, ones that are real enough for me to actually do, because i’m no big achiever like you,” he jokes, though his voice holds a bittersweet tone.

“can’t you dream even bigger than that?”

“well i guess i _could_ ,” hangyul considers, though it takes another swig of his beer to really get him out of his thoughts.

“if i could have a huge dream‒ _and i'm talking, huge, like bigger than the ocean kind of dream_ ‒ then i would still be a choreographer, but this time,” he gestures at the walls of their small apartment, “we’d have something bigger than this, something _good_.”

“we’d have a huge kitchen that faces the sun, so i could make you breakfast bright and early everyday,” he considers, imagining the sun on his skin and the smell of bacon and pancakes so delicious that their mouths would water. 

“and you’d have a room so big you we could fit all that music production stuff that you want in there.” he goes on, not pausing, “there’d be enough space for a little dog, or even _two_ , and we’d have a huge tv in the living room that we can watch all the movies on.”

“i’d have enough money to send you to that boarding school in japan that you dreamed of going to,” his older brother’s voice gets a little strained, low rasp sounding breathier with each word, “you could do everything you’ve ever wanted, and maybe we’d be a little family…”

dohyon stays silent, choosing not to mention the way he hears hangyul’s voice crack and the way he can see the tears begin to silently roll down his brother’s face from the reflection in his glass.

“and it’d be you, me, the dogs, and maybe a cool, k-drama level handsome looking boyfriend that would be my dream man,” he puts the beer can on the table, “ _but that’s just the fucking huge dream.”_

the words are hissed like they’re a poison, acrid, scorned. 

“well i think it could be a little dream, hyung,” dohyon pipes up, “like, anything’s possible‒”

“for _you_ ,” hangyul insists, “anything’s possible for kids like you, especially because you’re _special_ , and you’re _amazing._ ”

“no‒”

“dohyon ah,” his brother sighs behind his can, “time’s run out for me to get those big dreams. all i can do is collect as many little dreams as i can, so that _you_ can get your big dreams, understand?”

“say what you want, hyung, but i believe that you can make your huge dream happen.” dohyon sees his brother’s dream clearly, vividly in his mind. “we’ll have the dogs, the big house, the hot boyfriend, _everything_ ,” his voice is desperate, yet firm.

“i swear, hyung, _we’ll get better,_ ” he says, “and then all our dreams will come true.”

something about the sincerity in dohyon’s words makes hangyul’s tears stop, the wet trails from his eyes quickly drying as he opens another can of beer and nod over at the still full glass that sits before his brother.

“we’ll see about that,” he says, before he raises his can up for dohyon to clink his glass against, “now drink up, kid,” he commands, though his voice holds a warmth that transcends the sarcasm in his words. 

“i paid a shit ton for that apple juice, so you better drink it like it’s the finest wine you’ve ever tasted.”

“to our dreams,” dohyon wishes, cringing as his older brother almost slams his can into his glass.

_“to our dreams,_ ” hangyul replies, and dohyon swears that as they down their drinks, he feels like he really _could_ make his older brother’s big dreams a reality. 

hangyul's a dreamer, and dohyon wants him to wake up to an even more beautiful world.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and let me know how it was : (((( 
> 
> also stream soul or perish HHHAHAHAHHa
> 
> talk to me on twt @rynsngyl or @hangyuwu!!! you can send prompts, dm me or just become my friend hehe


End file.
